Hitting The Right Keys
by crimes-and-constellations
Summary: Modern!AU. Jae-ha meets the love of his life on his front lawn. He's unexpectedly shy about the whole thing. Kija is the only ladies' man here.


It was a perfect sunshiny day. Clouds were singing, birds were in the sky, all that jazz. Except for this one tiny little detail.

Jae-ha's driveway was blocked.

Again.

By the same evil Honda parked by the same evil bastard. Jae-ha hummed in lieu of screaming.

That was it. Jae-ha was done. That bastard had it coming, really had it coming. Once, once was fine. It was forgivable; it was understandable. Maybe he'd just made a mistake. But it wasn't once, that he'd done this. It was _fifteen fucking times_. Fifteen days of being late to school because he couldn't get his own fucking car out of his own fucking driveway because some _complete idiot_ was parked in front of it.

So really. The bastard had it coming.

This called for one thing. One very obvious, very civil and reasonable behaviour.

Jae-ha grinned maniacally, gripping his set of keys.

He grabbed three of them and gripped them tight. He ran up to the Honda and, beginning at the front of the car, set his keys against the perfect paint job and scraped the keys along. A satisfying screech erupted into the air. Jae-ha began to laugh. Yes. Yes! This was beautiful. Ruining this perfect paint job was _art_ in its own _right_.

Just wait until he told Hak about this at school. He would laugh so hard. And this way, maybe, the repeated offender would get the message -

"Hey. Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Jae-ha turns and freezes.

Freezing was a perfectly natural reaction - after all, Jae-ha was caught. Freezing could be attributed to his distress. But it could be attraction as well.

Except no it can't, what the hell.

His lack of movement had nothing to do with the way the light caught on the stranger's long, beautiful white hair. Hair like an angel's. No, it had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the boy's sky blue eyes, as deep as a pond and twice as bright. Nothing. At all. To do with the creamy, soft-looking skin and the way those skinny jeans hugged his legs.

Shit.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing?" the beautiful bastard asked, a frown crinkling his forehead. Jae-ha tried to ignore how adorable the guy looked when he was pouting.

"I'm creating a masterpiece," Jae-ha danced a little flourish for emphasis.

The stranger looked taken aback. Then he said, "I'm sorry? It looks to me like you're keying my car, actually. Why are you keying my car?"

God. Why was he - _why was he_ _keying his car_? Gee, get a load of this guy.

Jae-ha rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you… take a wild guess?" Jae-ha swung his arms out wide.

The stranger turned his gaze all around, trying to glean the reason for Jae-ha's actions. "I… I don't know. I don't understand why you've done this."

Jae-ha's heart was pounding, itching for more car-keying or punching. But not that beautiful face. Maybe a punching bag. Or something softer, like a cake.

"You're the bastard that _keeps parking in front of my fucking driveway_."

The boy's eyes widened and he glanced back towards Jae-ha's house. He held up a hand to his mouth, "Oh! Oh my, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realise I was inconveniencing you. Look, I'll park somewhere else right now, ok? Gosh, I just had no idea…"

The white-haired boy made his way closer, hands clasped in fists and held up together in eagerness.

Jae-ha pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn it, was this guy a complete moron? A beautiful, gorgeous, work-of-art moron?

"I really am sorry. You know, I would ask how I can make it up to you, but since you've keyed my car, I think we can call it even. Don't you agree?" And wait - was that a twinkle of mischief in those midday sky eyes? What was with this guy? Was it stupid that Jae-ha could feel a brimming sense of wanting to see more of him?

Jae-ha stammered, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess we can call it even."

"Great. My name's Kija, by the way. What's yours? I can't exactly call you Mr Guy-Who-Keyed-My-Car."

Kija held out his hand. Jae-ha slowly reached for it and took it.

"Jae-ha. Nice to meet you, Kija."

* * *

Jae-ha learned that Kija went to the same school as him, much to his delight. They drove to school together everyday. If anything, the whole 'parking in front of Jae-ha's driveway' thing was rendered moot because Kija drove them both to school now and there was no need for Jae-ha to drive at the same time.

Kija was cheery and not all too fussed about the whole keying thing.

"What's done is done," he said, "And I probably had it coming anyway!"

Sitting together at lunch one time, Jae-ha thought to introduce Kija to the rest of his friends. Hak and Yona hadn't yet met the famous Kija, though they had heard plenty of tales about him from Jae-ha. Jae-ha thought it was about time they met. Or at least, he thought it was time he met Yona, because meeting Hak certainly wasn't a pleasurable experience for just anyone.

After little discussion, Jae-ha grabbed Kija's hand and dragged him along to Hak and Yona's usually spot.

"Hak, Yona!" Jae-ha called as they approached, "I've brought someone for you to meet~"

"Oh, who is it?" Yona gushed.

Hak looked seemingly indifferent, though his eyes held interest. His eyes trailed down to where Jae-ha was still holding Kija's hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's Kija! The bastard that kept parking in front of my driveway. Don't worry though, Yona dear. He turned out to be a beautiful cinnamon roll."

"I'm a what?" Kija said.

Yona laughed, "I can see that. Tell me, Jae-ha. Is there a reason you two are holding hands?"

Jae-ha looked down and jerked his hand back. Oh. He'd forgotten. And no, there was no reason. He just - liked holding hands with people. No, with his friends. It was fun. Could you blame him for just wanting to hold hands with someone?

He was heating up. How could he not have fully realised? What did Kija think of it?

He glanced at Kija. Kija was turned away, hair covering his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? Surely not! He was fine with holding Jae-ha's hand earlier. Right?

Oh god, this was so _not beautiful_.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kija," Yona said, smiling.

Kija raised his gaze and smiled back.

"Uwaaah!" Yona squealed, "You're so gorgeous!"

Kija blushed, "Yona-san, it's you who is beautiful."

Hak and Jae-ha watched their prospective partners coo over each other.

Jae-ha leaned in to whisper to Hak, "Should we be worried?"

Hak held a hand to his chin. "If things escalate we'll step in."

"Deal."

Hak and Jae-ha needn't have worried. Kija and Yona became fast friends, discussing anything from life, to schoolwork.

Jae-ha watched Kija talk animatedly with Yona, watched as he laughed and smiled. Kija had a lovely smile, so very lovely. And his skin, it was so soft-looking, his hair, so long and _pretty._ Jae-ha loved how beautiful Kija was.

It was then, that very moment where he sat with his friends watching Kija, that he resolved to make Kija his.

* * *

"Yona-chaaaan, you have to help me!" Jae-ha whined.

They were at Yona's place, having a cram study session for Maths. Hak and Kija had just left to get snacks and drinks.

"With what? Which problem?" Yona asked, glancing at his notebook.

"No, nothing here. With Kija! I need to seduce him but I have no idea how to go about it."

Yona raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Wow, you having no idea how to seduce someone? Where did all this shyness come from suddenly?"

"I- I just- have you seen Kija? He's a precious little thing that doesn't know when he's being hit on if somebody held up a sign."

"So you don't want to weird him out with your usual flirting, is that right?"

"Well… yeah."

Yona turned in her seat and stared at him. "Wow, you are serious about this. Just how much do you like this guy?"

Jae-ha tried not to blush, but it was an attempt at futility. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"That body of his has my name written all over it." Jae-ha ducked his head to hide his face behind his bangs.

Yona's gaze softened, "You love him."

"I- what?!" Jae-ha's jaw dropped, "I don't! It's purely lust, okay!"

"You love him," she said, stronger this time.

Jae-ha just groaned. "I don't. Yona, honestly, I barely even know the guy."

"You know him enough. And you've never been this serious about seducing anyone. This is unlike you, Jae-ha. You're not usually this shy about your feelings, lust or otherwise. That's how I know you're serious about it this time."

Jae-ha stared at her for a moment. Then, his eyes widened.

"Shit," he said, "I'm in love with him."

Kija and Hak arrived, bearing their purchases.

"What'd we miss?" Kija asked.

Jae-ha ducked his head, blush deepening and heart racing as Yona answered. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This was not what he'd had in mind when he thought to make Kija his. He'd never meant to actually _fall_ for the guy, not really. He just wanted a fun little fling. That was all. That was more up his alley. But a relationship? An actual, honest, relationship? That wasn't meant to be in the cards. No way. Could he really?

Was it worth a try?

Jae-ha looked up at Kija, watching him as he handed out drinks. He watched his face, smiling, eyes closed, laughing, pondering. Jae-ha watched, absorbed, and wondered. He thought that maybe, if it was Kija…

Kija held one out to Jae-ha, and Jae-ha took it.

* * *

Jae-ha paced back and forth in his room, wearing a tux and holding a deep red rose in his hands. It was the night of formal, and he was about to call it quits. Seriously. He was about to pack it in for the night and change into his pjs and hide under his covers and forget all about anything to do with that stupid white-haired boy.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this! Jae-ha doesn't _do_ this kind of thing, ever! Never properly, anyway. Never fully-clothed and in complete and utter honesty, that is.

It was at that moment that his phone started buzzing, scaring the hell out of him and almost making him drop his precious rose.

He glanced at the display, heart in his throat. He breathed out a sigh of relief and swiped to receive the call.

"Hey Yona," Jae-ha said.

"Jae-ha, I know what you're thinking right now, and I'm telling you, you have to go through with it. Imagine how happy he will be when you ask! Imagine how happy _you'll_ be when he says yes!" Yona said, smile evident in her tone.

Jae-ha sighed. "There's no way you can know that he'll say yes-"

"Yes, I do! I know, Jae-ha, okay? Trust me. He's going to be over the moon. Ecstatic. There's no way this can go wrong!"

Jae-ha quickly reached out and touched his wooden dresser. "Yona, I still don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Ugh, Jae-ha! Get your head out of your ass and just go for it! He's already yours, just seal the deal!" And with that, Yona hung up.

Jae-ha slowly took his phone away from his ear and put it in his pocket.

She seemed so confident. Was she right?

Jae-ha nodded in determination. He was going to find out.

* * *

Jae-ha's limo pulled up outside Kija's place, which was right next door to Jae-ha's. Jae-ha grabbed the handle and exited the limo before making his way up the front steps. He rung the doorbell and waited, holding the rose behind his back.

Kija was the one to answer the door. He looked incredible in his pinstriped grey suit, and it was all Jae-ha could do not to stare.

"Jae-ha!" Kija smiled broadly. "Hey!"

"Hi, Kija. This- this is for you." Jae-ha held out the rose and tried not to blush.

"Oh!" Kija exclaimed, "Um, thank you, Jae-ha!" He smiled, and Jae-ha smiled back.

Inside, Jae-ha could feel things slipping. How could he make things less awkward?

"So, shall we head off? Are you ready?" Jae-ha asked.

"Mhm," Kija nodded, "Well, I just have to let my parents take my picture and then we can head off. Would you- would you mind being in them with me? Yona and Hak can come too!"

"Yona and Hak aren't with me. They took a separate limo," Jae-ha said.

"What? Why?" Kija furrowed his brows in puzzlement.

"Uh, because… because they wanted their own space." It was half the truth.

"Oh! Do you think they'll finally get together?" Kija bounced up and down on the spot eagerly.

Jae-ha smiled his first real smile of the night. "Probably."

"I hope so," Kija grinned happily back.

Jae-ha nodded, before following Kija into the house.

* * *

It had all gone wrong. There was no way Jae-ha could fix this.

"Hey, idiot," Hak said, approaching him.

Jae-ha sighed, unable to come up with a retort. He returned to gazing forlornly at Kija, who was surrounded by girls over at the punch table.

Music blasted through the speakers, and couples or groups of people danced on the floor. Some people talked at the food tables, and others were seated at the tables, chatting.

"Just go over there and talk to him already," Hak continued. "You're going to let him slip away at this rate."

"Like you're one to talk," Jae-ha said, patience snapping.

"Actually, Jae-ha," Yona appeared, taking Hak's arm and glowing up at him, "We're together now. So you're the one that can't talk."

Jae-ha stared at the both of them, then went back to staring at Kija. He felt resolve grow in him. Damn it. So what if he didn't know how Kija felt? So what if he had never done this with so much emotion behind it before? So what if he was terrified of losing Kija? So _what_? Anything was better than this- this limbo, this ache in his chest as he watched Kija laugh and talk to those girls, this uncertainty about everything.

He started walking towards Kija, to Hak and Yona's cheering and whooping. Kija didn't look up at him until Jae-ha was standing right in front of him.

"Kija, can we talk?" Jae-ha said, proud of the smoothness of his voice.

Kija looked between him and the girls, unsure. Jae-ha's irritation grew exponentially.

"It will only take a moment." _For you to reject me,_ Jae-ha viciously tacked on in his mind.

Kija smiled. "Okay." He turned to the ladies. "Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

The girls sighed and swooned, nodding. Jae-ha's irritation was at unseen before levels. He wanted to punch something, stab something, shove something. This was worse than when Kija kept parking in front of his driveway.

 _Way_ worse. At least then, Kija's attention was on _him_.

Jae-ha led Kija out of the building and around a few corners, making sure they were alone. He finally turned to face Kija, who raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the dark setting?" he asked. "We could've just gone to one of the corners inside the hall."

Jae-ha gritted his teeth. "They were occupied, trust me." He wasn't lying. Couples were talking and making out in those corners. He knew this because he'd been ditched early on and left to observe the crowd from the sidelines.

Which was so _not_ how Jae-ha rolled. What was this crush of his turning him into? He hated it.

But he also kind of didn't.

"What was with you, Kija? You left me to fend for myself back there. I thought you were my- we came together," Jae-ha said, wanting to know this before he said anything truly dangerous.

Kija looked down and off to the side. "I thought you'd be fine without me."

"What the hell made you think that?" Jae-ha asked.

"You've been avoiding me like the plague for a week now, Jae-ha! What was I supposed to think?" Kija cried.

Jae-ha stepped back. Had he really?

Then he remembered: flinching at Kija's touch, leaving halfway through a conversation to go to the bathroom and cool down, brushing off Kija's queries of concern. All because of the lead up to this moment, the nerves and the stress.

"Oh, hell. Kija, I'm sorry. It's not what you think," Jae-ha said.

"You don't hate me?" Kija asked hopefully.

Jae-ha stepped closer and shook his head. "No." It was now or never. "Try the opposite."

Kija's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

Jae-ha smiled, a little shakily. "Kija, I like you. A lot. Please go out with me?"

Kija stared in shock for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. "You like me?!"

Jae-ha's smile slowly faded. "Y- yeah. I do."

Kija buried his face in his hands.

 _Oh shit_ , Jae-ha thought, _this looks bad. He looks like he's crying._

"I- I thought…" Kija started.

"You thought?" Jae-ha's hands were raised, ready for anything..

"I thought I was the only one!"

Jae-ha's heart leapt into his throat. "What?"

"I thought I was the only one, you idiot! Oh my god, oh my god. This is- this has to be a dream," Kija said, finally taking his hands away from his face.

Jae-ha started to laugh, and then he couldn't stop. He laughed with relief, with release, with absolute joy.

"Uh, Jae-ha? Are you ok?" Kija asked tentatively.

"Me? Oh, yes, I'm great," Jae-ha grinned. "So you like me too, huh?"

Kija nodded his head vigorously.

"So that's a yes to going out with me?"

"Yes!" Kija yelled, leaping forward and hugging Jae-ha tightly.

Jae-ha hugged back for a moment before pulling back with a smirk on his lips.

"So can I kiss you?" Jae-ha asked.

In response, Kija surged forward and sealed their lips together. Jae-ha grinned into the kiss and felt Kija smile back. They pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

"I'm glad I couldn't stop parking in front of your lawn," Kija said.

Jae-ha laughed softly, "Me too."


End file.
